Connect
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's, as if he was just waiting for her to turn around and see him. He was looking at her with such adoration, she simply failed to understand the emotion. She closed her eyes anyways and let a sigh out, savoring the moments she had because this was a dream Sakura was waiting to awaken from. One-shot.


**Connect**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a strange world. She didn't know where she was anymore. The place was weird and uncanny. It wasn't Konoha, that was for sure. There were no forests in the village with glowing leaves or glowing barks.

Everything was surreal.

The scene was right out from one of the scenes in a book she had read. She wandered this strange place for a while and found everything to glow, even the butterflies she found fluttering by. The flowers were beautiful though, twinkling as the delicate waning moonlight shone on the petals and danced on the lake nearby.

She heard splashes near the lake and found a man sitting at the lake's edge, his feet dangling into the water's surface. She knew him, his name at the tip of her tongue yet escaping her mind. She shook off the ghost feelings and went forward, curious at who was sitting in this dark and mysterious place, that too alone.

She made sure to announce her presence as loudly as possible, crunching the blades of the grass as she practically stomped across the distance. The man made no sign whether he heard or not; Sakura didn't care with that bit of information though. She stood behind him, watching the sun slowly peek its eyes and cast its warm glow on everything.

Sakura let a slow sigh out and sat down beside the boy, her feet automatically dipping into the lukewarm water. She swished her legs back and forth as she mumbled a greeting. He still didn't reply.

She turned her head around and his name clicked in her head.

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's, as if he was just waiting for her to turn around and see him. He was looking at her with such adoration, she simply failed to understand the emotion. Sasuke wasn't someone who would show their emotions so easily.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the stare and looked at the moving waters. Sakura did the same, her gaze wondering to the waves she found so interesting suddenly.

This man, he wasn't supposed to be here.

There was something he as supposed to do, but he definitely wasn't supposed to it here and waste the day.

Before she could ask him, she felt a hand creep near hers and capture her palm in its own. There was warmth encasing her cold hand as she felt her heart beat furiously in protest. Sasuke's fingers were warm, callous yet so tender.

Sakura gasped as another hand grabbed hold of her chin and turn it around, her eyes meeting his again. His face was too close for comfort; much closer than last time. She felt his hot breath on her face, his unwavering gaze on her eyes and his strong grip on hand.

He was so near but Sakura felt him to be far, far away.

She closed her eyes anyways and let a sigh out, savoring the moments she had because this was a dream Sakura was waiting to awaken from. Without warning, she felt something soft rub against her nose; Sasuke was nuzzling her, his lips feather light on hers.

He was letting her have the option; he was waiting for acceptance. Sakura didn't know what to do next. She sat still, motionless at the thought that Sasuke was even capable of kissing.

But Sasuke wasn't going to wait forever; he pressed on further, already running his tongue across her lower lip for permission. Sakura couldn't think; she let him do as he wanted. Immediately a delicious warmth entered her mouth as Sasuke tilted his head and rested his hand on her waist.

Sakura's own hand gripped the dark tresses of his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp and eliciting a slow moan from Sasuke. They were busy for dominance; Sakura kissing him hard as she tugged at his hair. It was intense; her lips were all bruised and she could tell his were going to be soon enough, as well. She gave up though as Sasuke made himself busy searching each and every corner of her silky caravan. It was forever until air became a necessity for both.

Sakura didn't know how she ended up on the ground with Sasuke hovering on top of her. She was panting heavily, her eyes closed as Sasuke nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He rolled over suddenly and placed Sakura on the top as the girl gasped.

She heard his heart beating inside his chest so peacefully, she couldn't help but feel jealous; her own heart was violently beating in its place. She sighed and closed her eyes in content, his slow breathing lulling her to sleep. His hand rested on her small back. And only then she realized that their hands were still holding onto each other. Sakura smiled; Sasuke really wasn't the type for this.

Somewhere far, far away, Sasuke wondered why he dreamt of Sakura to be so loving and carefree. He did whatever he wanted to do though, because this was a dream he would awaken from.


End file.
